A Marinette Ghost
by ArtisticCheetah129
Summary: What will happen when Mari and Alya find a Danny who has lost his best friends? Major fan of Danny x Mari. Please leave reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Take that Sulker" Danny yelled as he landed a solid uppercut to the said villain's chin. When Danny heard Sulker cry out he felt a touch of pride at being able to land a solid hit on the mechanic ghost. But before he could trap Sulker within the Fenton Thermos Danny felt a sharp tugging sensation and before he knew it the last thing he saw was Sulkers's smug face before everything went black.

Marinette's POV

"Come on Ayla, let's go running across the rooftops of Paris with Chat Noir" I pleaded.

"Oh come on girl, you must be crazy to think that moi-Foxface-would go joyriding with that mangy furball Chat Noir or otherwise known as your crush Adri- OH MY GOD!

Oh my god was right I thought. A boy with pure white hair, tan skin and a black hazmat suit with white gloves, boots and a white DP on his chest was laying on the ground right in front of the corner Alya and I had just turned. He's quite cute I thought, cuter than even Adrien. Suddenly I felt my tiny purse move so I let my kwami Tikki out since nobody was in the street at the time.

"Marinette, Alya, this is no normal boy. He is a ghost, I can feel it. But he is not a full ghost, only a halfa-half ghost half human." she said.

"B-but how" I managed to stutter out.

"I don't know, you must ask him yourself" Tikki replied. I swear she just winked at me.

I put her back into my purse and together Alya and I carried him to my room and put him onto my little couch. It was a good thing we were fast, I thought, he's starting to wake up.

"Ugh, where am I" he groaned.

Danny POV

I woke up on an extremely comfortable couch with two girls beside me and my first thought was that Tucker would love this.

"Ugh, where am I" I groaned.

"Well, to start you're at The Dupeng-Cheng bakery in Paris, France." one of the girls said.

I looked at them, one had brown and blond ombre hair, caramel colored skin, black glasses and a reporter-ish look on her face. The other had- _WOAH! S_ he was beautiful with pale skin, long blue/black hair that went to her hips, a long white dress that went to her ankles and piercing bluebell eyes.

I looked at myself and saw that I was in ghost form and at that very moment my transformation wore off and along with my human form came a wave of exhaustion.

"So Tikki was right. Who are you?" the bluenette said.

"I…I'm Danny Phantom in my ghost form and Danny Fenton in my human form" I replied.

"So you're a ghost huh?" the brunette asked/stated.

"So what are your names?" I asked quickly to avoid the subject.

"Gggrrrr" she replied. Did she just growl at me?!

"My name is Marinette but call me Mari and this girl who just growled at you is Alya but I call her "rabid dog" the bluenette said.

Suddenly I saw a red blur fly out of Mari's purse and an orange blur fly out of Ayla's pocket.

"Tikki!" Mari exclaimed

"Chica!" Alya exclaimed

"ok how about I tell you what I am and you tell me what you are" I proposed.

"Deal" they both replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N.

O.K. I am loving this WAY too much. *cue evil laughter* Please leave reviews on errors yadda yadda i will try to update every week so yeah and just to let you know I am a big fan of Danny and Mari. *HEE HEE HEE* OK I'm being creepy so bye.

Sophia Out


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette's POV

"Deal" Alya and I said at the same time. I excused myself and said that I needed to use the restroom but in reality, I called Adrien.

"Yeah Bugaboo" he said in a very Chat-like way.

"I need you, come quick!" I replied.

"What's wrong, an akuma attack?!" he said a bit franticly

"No, something else" I said.

"What is it then?" he asked.

I told him what had happened from finding Danny to now.

"Kick him out" he said immediately.

"No, I can't do that!" I said surprised that he would even consider such a thing.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Just come to my bakery, OK!" I groaned.

"Alright alright don't lose your spots for me" he said, back to his normal teasing voice though I could hear a touch of anger in it.

I went back into my room expecting to find Alya glaring at Danny but instead finding them both laughing on top of my loft bed with Tikki and Chica talking above my desk.

"What's going on" I asked.

"Danny was just telling me about his old teach- girl you look like how you used to look at Adrien but this time at Danny" Alya said. I snapped out of my adoring look as she said that. Danny had gorgeous messy black hair, the same tan skin and piercing blue eyes.

"Uh, what?" I asked dumbfounded. They had the nerve to laugh! Hhmph.

"OK OK, now Danny, who are you, where did you come from and how did you become a ghost?" Alya asks going into full reporter mode.

"Well, my ghost name is Danny Phantom and my human name is Danny Fenton, I came from Amity Park, America and I got pulled into a portal in the ghost zone while fighting a mechanical ghost named Sulker as well as the fact that I became a ghost when my parents tried to build a portal to the ghost zone and when it didn't work I put on a hazmat suit, went in and accidentally pushed the "generator on" button that was stupidly placed on the inside by my father" he said.

"So can you tell us anything about ghosts Danny" she asked.

"Well the only way to become a ghost is to have such a strong need to do something when you die. When you have that it's called a need" he answered.

"So what's your need" Alya asked while wiggling her eybrows. Tears started dripping out of his eyes as he heard that.

"OK I'm going to go home now so byee. BTW I'm sorry Danny" Alya said as she chickened out. I decided to comfort him so when he wasn't looking I hugged him so he would not notice my extremely red face.

"Danny, are you OK" I asked.

"Protecting people. That's my need. Kinda laughable when you think of the fact that I couldn't even save my best friends from getting killed" he said dryly. That was the moment when I decided that I would be his new best friend from now until the day _he_ dies. Since ghosts are immortal but his human side is not there is a high chance that I will be with him for a while.

"So where is Sulker anyways" I asked.

"Right here" an unfamiliar voice said. It was at that moment that I felt a horrible pain go through my chest. I looked down and saw a green tipped arrow going through my chest. I looked back up and saw fresh tears falling from Danny's eyes as he begged me not to go. That he couldn't lose someone else.

"G-goodbye Danny" were the last words I whispered to the last person I saw in my living life. I then mustered enough courage to fight the pain and gave him a peck on the cheek.

I know you must be SO angry at me but remember the title of the story. HINT HINT. Leave reviews for errors yadda yadda oh and also read The Miraculous Phantom.

Sophia Out 3


	3. Chapter 3

Danny POV

I saw the arrow pierce her shirt and skin. The life drain out of her eyes after she gave me that peck on the cheek. How she knew that I couldn't lose anyone else.

She was right I thought as tears came out of my eyes and I started sobbing. I buried my face into her pillow and stayed like that for who knows how long. When I finally sat up and decided to move her corpse I met a pair of glowing green eyes (A.N. Danny's went from blue to green). I jerked back out of surprise and got a full look at the person in front of me.

She had long white hair left out, black jeans, a white off the shoulder shirt and black laced Converse that went to her knees. My tears stopped as I took her in. My love at first sight girl was a ghost. Just like me.

"Marinette?"

"Hello Danny."

Marinette POV

I felt different. Like I could do anything. I looked up at Danny and saw that he had dried tears on his eyes. I felt my heart break as I realized that he had been crying because I died. Because he lost another person that he loved.

"Danny, are you alright?" I asked, instantly concerned as I took his hand in mine.

He blushed as I took his hand. "Yeah, I would ask you the same thing but I think I already know" he said with a bitter tone.

"A-am I a ghost" I asked, mentally cursing myself at stuttering.

"Yes unfortunately" That one word answer made my blood run cold.

"How did I die?" I asked suddenly.

"SHIT! SULKER I WILL MURDER YOU!" he yelled.

"Who killed me again, Sulker?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah, it must have been revenge against me" he answered.

We sat in silence until I asked the question that was on the tip of my tongue:

"What do I do now?"

"Would you like me to teach you how to control your powers?" he asked.

"I couldn't ask for a better teacher, can we start now?" I said/asked with a smile.

"Sure. Let's use my ice sculptures and not your stuffed animals with an" he joked.

SBSBSBSBSBSB 15 minutes later SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBBSBSBSBS

"OK, let's try that again" Danny said.

I focused all my energy and power into my hand and threw it at one of Danny's ice sculptures. It was nothing but a puddle of water on the hardwood of my floor.

"OH MY GOD!" I ran and leaped into his arms, wrapping my legs around his hips in excitement.

"I did it!" I exclaimed, not realizing my position in his arms. Or the fact that my lips were a centimeter away from his. Or that his breath smelled like peppermint with a hint of spearmint. Nope, not not noticing at all.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked and at almost the exact same time I nodded yes.

Our lips met and it was like fireworks had exploded inside of my head. His lips were so soft but he didn't try to deepen the kiss or anything; it was perfect. Until a certain black cat cam in silently.

"Marinette?" a sad voice said.

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB

A.N.

OK I know I'm a cruel person and that this is a short chapter so ya ya ya. I'm tired so please point out any spelling or grammatical errors but I'm 12 so yeah. Also for those that hate Dany x Mari, Nino x Alya, Adrien being forever alone and Alya being Foxface THEN DON'T FRIGGIN READ IT! Anyways,

Sophia out 3

P.S. if my heart turns into a 3 then its Microsoft Word's fault, not mine.


End file.
